


Monster Gems.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Death, Monster Gems, Monsters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Solo un dia normal para los rebeldes del inframundo.
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Comments: 1





	Monster Gems.

En una casa de playa donde estaba nublado y con una intimidante niebla había una casa que adentro, había un líquido escarlata en la cocina totalmente salpicado con violencia en uno de los cajones de la cocina estaba un cuchillo ensangrentado totalmente pegado, el frio brillo de aquella arma dejo ver una figura que entraba cargando algo.

Aquella figura llevaba una capucha y eral alta, llevaba un saco que goteaba un líquido carmín que hacia un camino rojo hasta la mesa donde lo puso sin mucho cuidado provocando que gotas rojas se esparcieran sobre su ropa, un gruñido molesto salió de su boca y alejándose de allí tomo el cuchillo que estaba ensartado en la madera, la capucha negra no dejaba ver el rostro de aquella persona dejando ver solo un par de ojos brillantes.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose resonó en la casa pero no hizo que aquella persona encapuchada reaccionara, el sonido de carne siendo desgarrada se escuchó por toda la casa e hilos de sangre caían por los lados formando pequeños charcos, pasos se acercaban a la cocina pero ni siquiera se inmutaba aquella persona.

-Perla…-

Eso hizo que el sonido de algo siendo cortado se haya detenido, levantando la cabeza vio a una mujer de piel rojiza con afro y tres ojos. En su cabello había unas grandes y esponjosas orejas de lobo, y sus tres ojos brillaban con las pupilas rasgadas, vestía una camisa blanca raída de abajo hacia arriba, exponiendo su abdomen con cicatrices de colores burdeos, las mangas estaban rasgadas mostrando sus cicatrices allí también.

Llevaba un par de guantes negros sin dedos en las manos donde un par de gemas descansaban en sus palmas. Un pantalón marrón gastado, asegurado por un cinturón de cuero negro con una hebilla dorada, ocultaba sus tonificados muslos del mundo exterior sin embargo, sus pantorrillas estaban expuestas y medio envueltas en medias blancas. Sus pies, que eran más patas traseras que pies humanos, parte de la licantropía que Ruby le había dado estaban cubiertos de piel magenta.

Una capa negra cubría su espalda que a la luz se veía de un morado muy oscuro, sus labios regordetes ocultaban sus dientes afilados con la excepción de un par de colmillos vampíricos que asomaban por ellos, cortesía de Zafiro.

Sus tres ojos poseían escleras negras, resaltando los colores de sus pupilas, el de la derecha brillaba de un escarlata intenso, el de la izquierda era de un azul frío y el que estaba entre ellos justo en medio de la frente de un magenta oscuro.

-Garnet…- La voz femenina de la figura sonaba molesta, no parecía gustarle que la hayan interrumpido.

El olor a metal característico de la sangre impregno el lugar, algo que la fusión pareció percibir al posar su atención en lo que estaba en aquella bolsa de lona.

Relamiéndose los labios trato de quitar su atención de allí, vio los ojos hielo de Perla quien tenía el cuchillo de cierra en su mano lleno de sangre que goteaba.

-Debo preguntar, ¿Quién es esta vez?- La fusión vio con hambre la sangre y la carne fresca, estaba conteniéndose de saltar sobre ella y empezar a comer, no era la única boca que comía en el templo después de todo.

-Hmp, eso importa?- Quitándose la capucha mostro una mujer de piel blanquecina con gotas escarlata en la cara y de cabello color melocotón.

-Lo es, si se trata de uno de los residentes de ciudad playa.-

Bufando la Perla solo la vio con fastidio, era bien conocido que ninguna soportaba a los humanos. Si bien eran sus protectoras, la idea de tener contacto o socializar con ellos después de ser perseguidas y cazadas por ellos durante mil años no les hacía mucha gracia.

La única razón por la que todavía tenían cierto contacto con ellos era por una sola persona, quien dormía envuelto en su edredón ajeno a lo que pasaba en la cocina.

-Perla…-

-Es un turista que estaba de curioso, estas feliz?- Le dijo abriendo por completo la bolsa de lona, dejando ver un cuerpo de un hombre adulto que tenía en el cráneo un cuchillo enterrado siendo lo único que detenía de ir más adentro era el mango de este.

La líder del equipo vio indiferente el cuerpo, no era el primer humano que se convertía en la cena o en ingredientes para pociones. Suspirando solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver a la gem pálida, quien seguía molesta.

-Espero que nadie te haya visto.-

-Fue cerca de uno de nuestros portales en el bosque, nadie vio nada.-

-Bien.-

Perla volvió a cortar el cuerpo ignorando a la gema, sus manos blancas estaban empapadas de sangre. La razón de su molestia además de haber visto a un humano donde prácticamente estaba prohibido era ver el desastre que era la casa, solo pasaba dos días fuera buscando ingredientes y la casa ya era una pocilga y sabia de quien era la culpa.

Esa gárgola iba a pagárselas.

Un día normal en el templo de las gemas de cristal.

* * *

  
Envuelto en su edredón Steven dormía muy profundamente, sus cuernos sobresalían su cabello negro y rizado. Un par de colmillos blanco sobresalían de sus labios y una lengua viperina se mostraba cada vez que bostezaba entre sueños, su piel pálida hacía resaltar su cabello y entre sus sabanas estaba una cola de león rosada.

Su nariz de pronto se arrugo al oler algo, despertándose de a poco olio más llegando a abrir los ojos para mostrar un par de ojos negros con líneas rosadas, relamiendo su boca pudo oler algo familiar que hizo que su estómago gruñera.

-Mmm.- El híbrido mitad demonio se relamió los labios, se le hizo el agua la boca al oler aquel olor a cobre que estaba ya impregnado en la casa su estómago gruño ante la idea de comer y saborear aquello.

Levantándose vestido de una pijama gris bajo directo a la cocina, uñas largas y afiladas de color negro adornaban sus pies y manos. Unas orejas puntiagudas estaban algo cubiertas por sus propios rizos haciendo la ilusión de que se veían normales.

Llegando a la cocina vio a Perla quien junto a Garnet estaba metiendo pedazos de carne y botellas de sangre en el refrigerador, su cola se movió por el piso de madera relamiendo sus labios olio mejor aquel metal húmedo que bailaba en el aire.

Tenía mucha hambre.

* * *

  
_Craaaack!_

La carne siendo desgarrada resonó en aquel callejón haciendo eco con un quejido que se extinguió de inmediato, un gruñido gutural le siguió junto con el sonido de hueso rompiéndose todos lo que escuchaban aquellos sonidos se alejaban lo más rápido que podían, no querían ser los siguientes.

Una gárgola morada limpiaba de carne dejando un hueso con rastros de sangre, para luego tirarlo por allí. La sangre manchaba su boca, garras y torso; Amatista solo vio lo que quedaba del cuerpo, preguntándole que era lo que debía de comer aún no se decidía si por la pierna o la cabeza, decisiones difíciles sin duda.

Estaba por seguir hasta que una sombra la cubrió, volteando vio a Garnet quien la veía sin sorpresa por lo que hacía, era muy normal comer humanos que causaban estragos en la ciudad. Teniendo en cuenta que muchos turistas solo llegaban para causar muchos crímenes, si les pagaran a las gemas de cristal por todas las veces que se comieron o mataron a un asesino serial o violador serían las personas más ricas sobre la tierra.

Siempre estaban rondando por toda la ciudad vigilando, desde incluso antes de la fundación de la ciudad hacían eso, nadie extrañaba a aquellos monstruos con piel humana de todas formas y para cada alcalde era una buena forma de asegurar que la ciudad sea una de las más seguras, todos los residentes de la ciudad lo sabían y nadie estaba en contra de eso pero todos tenían un pacto de silencio para los que se mudaban allí.

Para todos los que nacieron allí, era mejor saber que estaban a salvo de todo los que otras ciudades como ciudad océano estaban plagadas, era un ganar-ganar. Las gemas de cristal tenían comida como sus ingredientes “especiales” para las pociones que hacían y los ciudadanos de la ciudad no tenían que preocuparse por crímenes de los que podían ser víctimas en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué hay, G?- La fusión solo rodo sus ojos al ver a la morada, era muy típico que Amatista fuera a buscar su propia comida cuando Perla estaba limpiando la casa.

-Solo te aviso que Perla trajo carne para una buena temporada, al parecer hubo muchos turistas que buscaban “diversión” con aquellas gemelas. Y apresúrate en comer, tenemos una misión.-

-En un segundo.-

Solo era un día normal y común en ciudad playa, no es como si hubiera quejas.


End file.
